Laparoscopic instruments are used during laparoscopy procedures, which are generally used to examine a patient and/or to perform minor surgery on the patient. For example, a laparoscopic instrument can be used to examine the patient's abdominal cavity for signs of disease or abnormality. In addition, fully invasive surgery may be avoided by using the laparoscopic instrument to perform relatively minor surgery. Similarly, in minimally invasive arthroscopic procedures, such as on a knee joint, an arthroscopic instrument is used to access joints or bones.
The laparoscopic (or arthroscopic) instrument generally includes a grasping end and an operating end that are connected by a flexible hollow cylindrical shaft. The laparoscopic instrument is introduced into the patient through a cannula/trocar unit. After the laparoscopic instrument is inserted into the patient through a cannula that is anchored to the body via a small incision, the surgeon may insert one of a plurality of laparoscopic tools into the laparoscopic instrument to perform a particular surgical procedure. For example, if a grasping procedure is required the surgeon will insert a grasping tool in the laparoscopic instrument. Similarly, if a cutting procedure is required the surgeon will insert a cutting tool in the laparoscopic instrument.
One problem associated with current laparoscopic instruments is that they may cause the surgeon to lose his or her “feel” when changing laparoscopic tools. During surgery, the surgeon develops a particular “feel” associated with the location and positioning of the laparoscopic instrument relative to the patient's internal cavities. Because the surgeon may be required to perform several procedures during a single surgery, each procedure requiring a different laparoscopic tool, the surgeon may lose the “feel” when changing the laparoscopic tools.
In one exemplary scenario, the surgeon uses an examination tool to find the best location for performing a cutting procedure. After finding the best location, the surgeon retrieves the laparoscopic instrument from within the patient, replaces the examination tool with a cutting tool, and reinserts the laparoscopic instrument inside the patient. It can be time consuming and frustrating for the surgeon to locate, for a second time, the best location for performing the cutting procedure.
Another problem associated with current laparoscopic instruments is that they have a fixed grasping end and, therefore, limit the ability and/or comfort of the surgeon in attaining desired positions within the patient's body. Depending on the surgical procedure, the surgeon must often change the position of the laparoscopic instrument or contort his or her body position to reach various parts of a patient's internal cavity. For example, the surgeon will often attempt to achieve the best cutting position before performing a delicate cutting procedure by rotating and/or moving the grasping end of the laparoscopic tool at various uncomfortable and awkward positions. Because the grasping end of the laparoscopic instrument is fixed, the surgeon must perform the cutting procedure by grasping the laparoscopic tool at an uncomfortable or awkward position that decreases the likelihood of a successful surgical procedure, or must contort his or her body to access a hard-to-reach area of the patient's internal cavity.
Yet another problem associated with current laparoscopic instruments is that the surgeon must clasp the operating end together in order to hold a grasping tool in a closed position. Prolonged clasping results in hand fatigue and also undesirably ties up one of the surgeon's hands to perform other tasks. If the surgeon removes or relaxes his hand from the grasping end, then the grasping tool may lose its grip on the internal body structure it was grasping.
Thus, there is a need to provide a laparoscopic tool that allows the surgeon to retain the “feel” developed during a surgical procedure by changing laparoscopic tools without having to remove the laparoscopic instrument from within the patient's body. There is also a need for an adjustable grasping end for a laparoscopic or arthroscopic instrument for attaining desired and/or comfortable operating positions. There is yet another need for a laparoscopic or arthroscopic instrument that can lock a grasping tool in a fixed position without requiring manual clasping by the surgeon. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.